


My Hope Goes With You

by Jania28



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Series Spoilers, spoilers maybe you are warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jania28/pseuds/Jania28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s our only choice,” Harrison told Jay point blank, “if you don’t help the Flash of Earth One Zoom will tear his world apart the same way he did ours.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hope Goes With You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything one or anything from the Flash this is just me taking spoilers and running with them. This most likely will be all Jossed later in the season.

“It’s our only choice,” Harrison told Jay point blank, “if you don’t help the Flash of Earth One Zoom will tear his world apart the same way he did ours.” Jay Garrick stood with his arms crossed staring down his mentor and friend, but Harrison didn’t flinch from the Flash’s steely gaze he just kept right on talking. “Don’t let those we lost dictate your actions Jay,” he said, “our personal beliefs and desires don’t matter anymore.”  
Harrison Wells topped out at an even six feet, but even he had to reach up slightly to place his hand on Jay’s shoulder. “I can’t leave you alone to die,” Jay said his voice firm, “Zoom will…..” Harrison shook his head. “If this works I’ll come after you somehow I promise. “ 

Jay looked like he was going to argue more but Harrison frowned. “If Zoom reaches Earth One no Flash will have a future,” he said, “without Barry Allen we all fall apart.” Jay nodded and placed his hand over Harrison’s heart and Harrison forgot to breath. He could feel the heat of Jay’s hand through the thing cotton of his t-shirt and he felt as though Jay would leave his handprint burned into Harrison’s skin the moment he pulled his hand away. 

“Jay,” Harrison said his voice rough with an emotion he couldn’t put a name to, “Promise me you’ll be safe,” Jay replied softly, “whatever you can do promise me you’ll stay…you.” Harrison smiled sadly. “I can’t promise that and you know it. Now run Jay, run.” 

The man known as the Flash of Earth flashed a brilliant smile at his friend and was gone with a crackle of lighting the hope of not just a city, but the world going with him.

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was complete speculation on my part based on the fact we may be getting Earth Two Harrison Wells and what his connection to Jay might be. I might write a longer fic later that explores their slow build relationship if my brain shakes anything else loose. Let me know if you enjoy it!


End file.
